vtol_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission Editor
The mission editor can be used to create custom missions and campaigns. To access the mission editor: # Launch the game from Steam. # On your desktop, select "Mission Editor" in the lower right corner of the VR-VTOL window. # Select Missions or Campaign # Chose which file to open. VR is not needed to use the mission editor. Once you've entered the mission editor, you can close SteamVR and/or Oculus. A scenario (mission) file is stored as a .vts file. It is also in a folder where assets such as audio and thumbnails are stored. This whole folder belongs inside the folder CustomScenarios. If the scenario uses a custom map, that is in a separate folder in CustomMaps as a .vtm file. Controls Camera * Rotation: Hold R-Click and move mouse to orbit camera about the cursor * Zoom: scroll wheel Cursor * Movement WASD directional or hold middle click and mouse move to translate the cursor * Fast Movement: Shift + Movement * Drag World: middle-click and move mouse * Teleport/Snap To: double click in world * Shift + Scroll for coarse altitude adjustment * Shift+Z or X to smooth altitude adjustment * Q and E to rotate the cursors heading. This determines which direction units face when first placed down. The cursor is where the camera view is centered about. It is also the point used as the center for placing a unit, way point, or point. Shortcuts * New Unit menu: u * Double clicking a unit's name on the unit list will snap the view to the unit in the world ("Go To" function) * Clicking on a unit's hit box will automatically highlight the model, the name in the list, and pull up the unit's configuration menu. Top Menu Bar Scenario Info Edit > Scenario allows the creator or user to set scenario parameters. * Which playable aircraft the user will spawn in. Beware that certain scenarios have been designed to use abilities unique to certain aircraft (e.g. VTOL capability). * Forced Weapons: Whether the user is allowed to configure the aircraft before loading the scenario. * Allowed weapons. Blacklist ground weapons in an air-to-air mission to reduce configuration screen clutter, or to remove weapons that make the mission too easy. * Lock out certain hardpoints from being reconfigured by the player. For example, force the user to carry at least the TGP and the M230, while leaving other hardpoints reconfigurable. The configuration state will be fixed so that players can't jettison a pylon and change the payload. * FUEL and RTB: Specify the tanker and airbase for the FUEL and RTB buttons found in NAV. * Training:Toggle whether the scenario should appear under the training tab in the custom scenario menu. Briefing This option is opened through the scenario info window. This is where the user edits the mission briefing displayed before the user enters the aircraft configuration hangar. It is a simple slide show where a caption or audio can accompany a square image. Slides can be reordered once created. Any media imported will be copied to the scenario folder. Tools There is a measuring tool to measure linear distances as well as radiuses and circles. The latter is useful for determining trigger zone sizes. Launch This allows the user to load and play the scenario. There are options for choosing the pilot profile or toggling invincibility. Right Menu Bar Units This menu controls default behaviors for unit's AI as well as spawning options. The default behaviors are similar to the ones available as event Actions. Unlike airbases, units are tied to their faction and cannot be changed. Units with the Parked default state do not respond to player commands. They will however change state in response to event actions such as being set to Takeoff, after which they will respond to commands. A few buildings with damage models are classed as units such as Bunkers and Storage Tents. Paths A path consist of a list of waypoints connected sequentially down the list. There is an option to reverse the order they are listed which essentially changes the direction of the arrows seen in the world. The "Loop"connects the first and last point to create a continuous circuit. Air units will attempt to follow paths while respecting collision avoidance rules. Airbases have invisible taxi paths to take care of ground operations. Ground units have two ways to use paths. * With Path behavior, unit will attempt to follow path as it is projected onto the ground when viewed from above. This means that a path hovering in the air has no ill effects. The units will compromise between sticking to the path and avoiding obstacles. * With Rail Path behavior, the unit will translate along the path as a fixed rail. Units do not need to snap to the ground. This also means that units will sometimes hover as they snap to paths too high off the ground, or clip through terrain if the rail path goes too far under. Ground vehicles will travel at the same speed along the rail path when spawned onto the middle of the path. This behavior can be exploited to create tank formations such as echelon, wedge, or line abreast. Sea units use paths similar to vehicles. Waypoints A waypoint consists of coordinates and an altitude. The coordinates alone would snap the waypoint on the ground. The altitude specifies how high to raise the point of the the ground. When dropping waypoints for a cruise missile path, specifying altitude is not mandatory since the missile will try to avoid collisions. Specify altitude if you want the missiles to fly higher than the naturally would. Waypoints can be used for things other than navigation: * To program GPS targets when sent to the player through Events > Actions > System > Send wpt to GPS. * As targets for artillery, bomber, and other unit attacks * As the landing spot for a VTOL * the point a trigger zone should be centered about There are many classes of objectives.If there isn't one that suits your needs, the condition based objective provides even more flexibility. Objectives that are not flagged as required do not affect the mission completion flag. If even one required objective is failed, the mission completion flag is set to fail and the tablet menu spawns to the player. Events Events are a sequence of actions in triggered or timed variants. Events have a "Begin" state that happens immediately upon starting the scenario, after a certain amount of time, or after being triggered. Actions Actions perform a variety of tasks * They control unit behavior and commands * They toggle mission related options. This allows an event to be linked to other events. * send data to the player's MFCD Units will follow events sequentially as it is able. If a parked plane is told to return to base, form up, and finally take off it will only end up taking off. The plane will not try to return to base, because it is already at the airbase, or cannot path there because it is parked. Also the unit cannot form up with the player because it is parked. Finally, the unit has yet to takeoff and will execute that last step. All the other actions were attempted and failed. The Parked behavior tends to override all other actions. Have the aircraft takeoff to disable this state before giving it another event or COMM action. Triggers Triggers run actions built into them. They can also be used to start a timed event since they do not have the ability to time events themselves. Trigger zones are centered around a waypoint. By default triggers are cylinders with their axis centered on the waypoint. They reach from the ground all the way to the maximum ceiling or beyond. From a 2D map perspective (top down), these circular. The spherical option creates a sphere centered around the waypoint. This is useful to force players to fly within a certain altitude range through the waypoint for the trigger to work. Objectives Missions use objectives to tell players what to do. They can also score actions with money which carrier over to other missions in a campaign. Objectives can be viewed by the player on the MFCD and there is a notification on the HUD for new objectives. There are several objective types based on common player actions. An objective based on conditionals and Boolean logic allows more options. Bases Bases offer a number of services to the players and air units, such as rearming and refueling. These services are only available to units of the same team. Select a base from the list to edit its team and other properties. One base on the map can be set as the RTB destination for a unit on its team. Static Objects These are non-destructible objects added through the mission editor rather than the map editor.